sins of the blade
by Dogbert
Summary: on a harsh desert earth, one boy is the only hope for life


  
Ok, this has allot of things I mixed in matched in it, from green legend Ran, titan AE, and a few other thingies too, but who cares, if ya don't like it, get a virus and die, one were innards turn to a thick, sticky black gelatinous goooooo. Don't sue me...well I don't think you can anyways, it's changed around too much^_^  
  
After the peak of human civilization, there inevitably was the fall, it came in the form of a great meteor, which sent the earth off its axis by only 10 degrees, and brought with it the true and mighty power of the sun, which turned the oceans into vast deserts, and the greatest of cities into graveyards. Earths population was reduced to only 1.2 billion people, scattered all over the lands, in small cities which were entirely dependent on the flow of small underground rivers, Of which fall under the tyranny of the Religious empire of "Father" which rules the pathetic peasants with an iron fist in the name of God, with its own military known as his 'children'. however, legend speaks of an underground river which has the power to bring life back to earth once again, and with it, the fall of Father, by the sword of god himself...and the map to the Spring of life, lies in the mind of a boy, with the symbol of the inverted tree on his back, and hair as white as the snow.  
  
***  
  
The sun slowly rose over the harsh Desert Sea, and the sun brought with it a parching heat, that burned the skin and sands that could burry a man in seconds. As the winds slashed away at the earth, a blur of sleek Ship that sailed across the land could be seen, as it rode the sand dunes like waves. The ship was a converted Frigate from the Old war, just before the downfall of human civilization. Long in shape with a rounded front end which made it look like an aerodynamic submarine. Still brandishing its 4 turrets, two on the deck, and one on each stubby wing, and visual deck. With a small label reading Uriel could be seen on the either side, with a small picture of an angel of Salvation posing ready for battle, minorly damaged by the storms. As the storm cleared, its destination could be seen in the form of a city with giant walls guarding its innards and one single gate in or out...  
  
***  
  
"GET OUT YOU STREET SCUM!" A man shouted as he chased a tattered and torn young boy out of his shop, carrying a baseball bat with him. "Give me back my Fruits!" As he pursued the delinquent to no avail, as the boy was in much batter shape than his pursuer. Standing at 5'7", and sporting pure white hair with long bangs and a braided tail of the oriental style reaching 2 feet in length. He wore baggy dirty white pants, with metal kneepads, and boots, with an oriental tunic under his brown cloak. "Gotta catch me first fatty" he laughed as he easily leaped a ten foot fence with no effort at all, not dropping his fruits, of which held great value in the eternal desert. Going by the name Noa, he sat down on a wall to delight in his fruit, while looking at awe towards the newly docked ship, the likes of which he had only seen 'Father' troops use.  
  
"Heh, Finally caught ya you little shit!" Were the last words Noa heard as he was yanked from his perch by the merchant who had been chasing him, and slammed him into a alley-way wall hard. "Now your gonna see what happens to thieves" he jested as he lifted his bat high into the air, and upon swinging it, heard the ominous cocking of a street sweeper 12 gauge shot gun, and the cold steel barrel at his temple, causing him to stop in mid swing, and sweat furiously. "Now hold it right there, you dont want anything to upset my friend do you?" Spoke a calm collected, easy-going voice, causing the man to nod in favor of pleasing his friend. "Good, now why don't you give him back his fruit, and we can all forget this ever happened?" Causing Noa to return the stolen fruit reluctantly, and the tubby man run away very quick, a little to quick for a fat guy.  
  
As the trouble reseeded, the man put his shiny friend away, and revealed himself to the teen boy. "Well, you quite the troublemaker you know" he grinned. "I coulda handled him" cockily spoke Noa "oh, I see, then it was in your plan all along to have him beat your head in with a baseball bat..." this sarcastic comment giving Noa a small sweat"yeah, well, thanks for the help and all, but I can take care of myself!" He ranted at the older man. He appeared to be in his mid thirties, and had Short Brown hair feathered and messy and brandishing a faint scar down his left eye, fortunately not impairing his vision at all. "So, were are your par..." He was cut off by a reception on his two-way radio of which he holstered underneath his cloak. "Lang! We got trouble; Father's Children are getting a little nosey" the nervous words poured from the outdated technology with a distinct feminine voice. "Try and stall them till I get there" he replied as he rushed towards the docking area "follow me kid!"   
  
"I told you! We aren't hiding anything! Were just a cargo vessel!" Shouted a very agitated woman at a man wearing a black uniform, with the symbol of a cross with a lush earth behind it. "Then you shouldn't object to us taking a look-see?! Unless of course you have something that you don't want us to see!" Replied the solider with high suspicion in his voice. "Why, so you can confiscate anything that looks like its worth something, all you are father fallowing bastards are just scum, who take what they want, no matter who suffers!" Spoke the fiery woman with short red hair to match her personality, dressed in a pink tank top and black combat slacks with boots. "Speaking against Father is punishable by death woman!" The five soldiers rose there automatic weapons in unison, and prepared to fire on the unarmed woman. "Hey, cant we settle this like civilized people" spoke Lang as he strolled carelessly up from behind, reaching for his street sweaper. "Drop your weapon!" They turned there guns towards Lang "relax guys, lets just talk about this, hmm?" He removed his 12 gauge and placed it on the ground, with a crowd, now gathering over the scene.  
  
"I hear by sentence both of you to death for acts of treason against Father!" Evilly spoke the leader as he prepared to fire on them, as his finger closed in upon the trigger he was startled by an incoming sound. "AHHHH!!!" Noa shouted as he charged towards the soldiers in a work suit which stood at least 12 feet tall with massive arms and an ogre like appearance...for a robot anyways. The Platoon fired to no avail as the bullets richoche'd off the modern day forklift, whose host was safely protected under the lexan face shield. Noa brought the monstrous arm down on one of the solders, picking him up by his head, and using him for a human shield against the other's fire, before bringing his head down into the ground with a large splat, performing a Gallagher on the crowd. With a Blood curdling War cry, he turned the beasts Mid section, hitting two others with its fore arm, killing one on contact, and sending the other one flying into a wall, shattering his spine, among other things. There futile fire proved useless as one of the remaining solders head was blown apart by Lang's little friend. "Get on the ship Priest!" He yelled to the red haired Amy Priest, as he fallowed her, firing on the new coming reinforcements, with Noa taking the fire as he backed into the cargo Hold, with the hatch closing after him.  
  
The beast opened up revealing a cockpit of which Noa was piloting, and allowing him to descend from the hydraulic 'beast'. "I told you I could take care of myself" Noa replied with a Smirk. "Captain, get up here!" Words spoke from an intercom in the cargo bay, causing Lang to hurry his way through the Uriel's bowls on his way to the Helm. "Come on kid" spoke Priest as she fallowed. "But..."he reluctantly fallowed, having them ignore his whity remark.  
  
The troops quickly surrounded the vessel, with light weapons, and war-converted beasts, brandishing armor piercing rounds in there gauntlet mounted cannons, and began to fire, blowing holes in the ship with 3 feet radius'.   
  
"Shit, were taking heavy fire!" Spoke an on edge man monitoring the ships computer terminals, which displayed its systems, which were taking little damage, but Still. The Uriel was a heavy armored vessel and could withstand alot more punishment. "Gaud, Get on the Turrets!" Yelled Lang as he rushed towards the Helm, and began to start the ships systems, much like flight prep. Gaid took his words like orders from a sergeant and leapt over retail onto a sub deck, and landed in a chair with a multitude of screens and controls and joysticks. He was a younger man, who had very short and messy black hair, and wore and old tank top highlighted by a hooded sweatshirt with out sleeves, as well gloves and boots below his baggy pants. Flipped some switches and on came the terminals, which showed stats on the turrets, and targeting as well as a few camera views. Gaid with the greatest of ease moved the sticks, thus moving the turrets.  
  
The troops continued to fire to no avail, as one of the ships side mounted turrets moved its position, and fired, leaving a small creator 30 feet in diameter, and about 10 feet deep, the explosive shells left body parts everywhere.   
  
Priest loaded herself on the other turret control and began to prep as Noa watched in awe as the sparkling chrome interior beeped as it was highlighted by dinghy rust stains on the walls, and tarnished doors. "Can I get an exit here guys?" Inquired Lang to his crew, with that, Gaid switched systems with a switch of a button, and fired off a multitude of guided missiles at the gates, blowing them apart, and clearing an exit for the Uriel. "Here we go" Lang hit the throttle, and griped the helm tightly as a huge gust of heated air vented from the rear, sending the ship out the hole, drawing up dust and debris as its dock scaffolding broke apart, the large vessel pulling out too fast, and having the tail end wave back and forth, and sped off from the dammed City, leaving Nona's past in the dust.  
  
  
"Prep the cruisers!" Shouted one of the few remaining soldiers to his troops, who began to board the behemoth ships, which were more heavily armed than the Uriel had been, but less maneuverable, the front Ends were very wide, holding three separate turrets and the rear having the observation deck. All together, there were only enough soldiers to man 3 of these warships, as they soon departed, trailing the terrorists who raided the Port of Michael...  
  
To be continued: next time on 'sins of the Blade'; the crew of the Uriel must fight off there pursuers in a heated battle of speed and fire power, plus Noa learns of the true cargo aboard the Uriel, and whatever did happen to Noa's parents, and why is his hair white? All this and more, next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
